The Nightmare Before Kindergarten
by Jabberwockychamber17
Summary: The Familiar Cast in Kindergarten!
1. Fire Exam

I used to be big on nonsensical things, but I'm only recently starting to get back into them…so here, this was posted about two years ago, and now its back, Nightmare in Kindergarten! XD go ahead and flame me, I know how some people think about these types of stories X3 so go ahead, kindle my fire!

CHAPTER 1

Teacher: "Okay children settle down settle down! Lets all get organized and ready to learn!"

"FDAFKLEJASKL GIVE IT BACK OOGIE ITS MINE MINE MINE!"

"NEVER! COVERT YOU YOU RETART SELFISH LUNG FISH BOTTOM WIPING PANSY GLASS BUTT MUNCHING BAMBI LOVING, TELE EATING, BAKA DISIN KAT FROM DE EASTSIDE, ITS MIN EJFEKALJGFELAFJKEKASFAESA—"

Teacher: "Children settle down! Is this how you act at home Boogie?"

Jack: "HE AINT GO A HOME!"

Mayor: "He lives in a box!"

Jack: "LIKE YOU?"

Oogie: "Ooo you got dissed."

Mayor: "…ITS TRUE! (cries into jack's shoulder)

Jack: "you have five seconds before I shove that toy truck up you're a—"

Teacher: "Children please! Now, its time for a story!

Sally: "OH OH! I HAB ONE!" (walks up to the front of the classroom)

Jack: "hello lady….foxaaaaay!"

Sally: Oo (ahem) "Once upon a time, there was a very stupid boogie man—"

Oogie Boogie: BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Children: YEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

Teacher: "Sally we don't call each other stupid…"

(suddenly a chibi jack runs across the screen) "CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOCOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATE! CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOCOLAAAAAAAAAAAAATTEEE!"

(children get up and start screaming)

Teacher: "No class! Sit down! Stop that right now! Mayor get out of Hammy's cage! Leave the fish alone jack!"

Sally: (tugs at teachers skirt) "Did you know in California its illegal to get a fish drunk!"

(Jack hides scotch behind back)

Teacher: OKAY! Stop it now all of you!"

(Children sigh and sit down)

(mayor twitches and curls into a ball)

Teacher: "Now, today we're going to have a very special guest!"

Jack: "DANNY ELFMAN!"

Sally: "TIM BURTON?"

Oogie Boogie: "PAMILLA ANDERSON?"

Mayor: "BARNEY?"

(awkward silence)

Mayor: "….what?"

Teacher: "no no kids, today we're going to invite……..a fireman!"

(children roll eyes and shrugg)

Jack: "I KNEW IT!"

(fireman walks in) "Hiya-**FIRE**-kiddo's! My name is Mr. Arsonist! I'm a fireman! I like** FIRE**!"

Jack: (cough) PSYYYYYCHOOOOO

Mr. Arsonist: "Yes children that's right, a fireman! I dowse fires! That's why I'm named Mr. Arson—**FIRE**…"

Sally: "Have you ever killed anyone?"

Mr. Arsonist: "haha! No little girl, I don't kill people I save them….fr—from FIRE!"

"Oh…have you ever come close to killing anyone?"

"No, but I think we're getting a little off the subject, so—"

Jack: "Do you have a dog?"

Mr. Arsonist: "Yes, why do you ask?"

"Has it ever killed anyone?"

…. No, it hasn't.

Oogie: "Do you like pie?"

Teacher: "Okay children enough questions! Mr. Arsonist why don't you show them what you do in case of an emergency!

Oogie: "Big dip…you stop drop and roll, like my dice, gwahahahaha…"

Jack: "Uhhh…my daddy told me to jump out a window."

Oogie: "Your daddies full of tubby pudding." (children gasp)

Jack: "Don't make fun of my daddy! He's the king!"

Oogie: "Yea the king of nothing…really it's the mayor who should be in charge!"

Mayor: "SWEET I'M IN CHARGE!"

Oogie: "YOU'RE NOT MAYOR YET YOU FAT BAST--"

Mayor: "You know oogie, one of these days, you're going to get banished."

Oogie: "Yea right. Kiss my black ass…."

Sally: "I'll pass."

Mr. Arsonist: "I have a strange feeling that I'm being ignored."

(Behemoth speaks, taking his tea quietly as he begins): Its quite a misfortune I say. A system of self-perpetuating autocracy in which the bureaucrat of a leading holiday is cast aside for the more regal iota of wielded supreme executive power. A pity. Derived from the more…following pursuit I must say. Practically based on English law from forthright commune.

(looks down in lap)

"….Oh dear me, I seem to have a smidgen of tea on my petticoat. Oh woah is I. Deary, deary me." (shruggs) "Oh well. Do carry on, go on, do carry I say."

(children stare blankly at behemoth)

Sally: DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMNNN

(suddenly doctor Finkelstien races in on his wheel chair) "I'VE DONE IT! I'VE JUST ACHIEVED THE GREATEST FEIGHT OF MANKIND! I HAVE MADE THE CURE FOR (holds up bottle) …CANCER!"

Jack: "It's a little too late finkey."

Sally: "YEA WE SORTA DIED!"

Jack: "Ahh but my fair maiden, your beauty surpasses even those of the living!"

Oogie: "Show off."

(bell rings)

Teacher: "Okay children, you can go home now—

(students race off without even caring)

Teacher: "Sorry mr. Arsonist, but maybe you can come in tomorrow?"

Doctor Finkelstien: "EVERYTHING I TOUCH DIES!ZZZZ"


	2. Spelling Class

I'm sorry this took so long to write, but I'm going to be adding three chapters for you guys tonight to make up for it, hehe. I'm happy you guys like it so far! Its pretty stupid and corny in my opinion, but I'm glad its at least entertaining XD

CHAPTER 2

Teacher: "Everyone sit down! Let's begin class."

Jack: "THE ANSWER IS 3!"

Teacher: "No, this is spelling Jack."

Jack: "nuts…"

Mayor: "NUTS!? WHERE!? I'M STARVING!!!"

Jack: T.T

Teacher: "Yes kids, that's right! Spelling!"

Sally: "Mrs. Teacher why do you look like Emily Watson?"

Teacher: "….I don't know. Okay children! The first word for today is…dog!"

Jack: "Oh! Like Zero!"

Teacher: "Yes, like Zero! Now spell dog jack!"

Jack: "D……O…..G!!!"

Teacher: "Very good! (claps)"

_(students role eyes)_

"How about you Oogie Boogie? Can you spell sit?"

Oogie: "S.H.I.T."

Children: "EWWW…"

Teacher: "And Sally, spell kitty!"

Sally: "Oh, um…K…I…T..T.E!"

_(everyone but jack laughs)_

Sally: "Shut up! At least I tried!"

Oogie: "What a dummy head!"

Jack: "She spells better tin you Oogie!"

_(Oogie pounces on jack and they start rolling around on the floor)_

Teacher: Settle down! Settle down, both of you!!! Now! Or you wont get any cookies!"

Jack: "NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"

Oogie: "FORGIVENESS! FORGIVENESS!!!"

Teacher: "………anyway. Mummy boy, spell Tree."

Mboy: "Mrph…"

Teacher: "Say tree!"

Jack: "He cant talk. Notice the cloth…covering his mouth. And his like…body."

Mboy: "MRPHGWA!"

Jack: "Yes, I know. Its hard isn't it."

Mboy: --'

Teacher: "Okay J.D. Spell I.T."

J.D: "It? Like the clown?"

_(children shutter)_

Oogie: "What does J.D. stand for anyway? Jumping Deer? Jimmy Dean? Jacks Dead and Oogie will soon rule you all?"

J.D: "Not exactly…I'm jersey. Jersey Devil."

_(children gasp)_

Jack: "Bless my soul…its jersey devil!"

Sally: "Welcome back Mr. Jersey. Welcome back."

Hyde: "Jersey Devil! I can't believe I'm meeting you for at last!"

Oogie: "WHERES YOUR FUNKY SCAR!!?"

Jack: "and your wand!?…. I mean your pitchfork!"

Teacher: "Okay everyone that's enough!"

J.D: "riiiiiight…"

Teacher: "We have time for one more! Oogie Boogie, spell duck!"

Oogie: "D-I-C—"

"OOGIE OUT OF THE ROOM!"

Doctor: "A HAHAHA! THAT'S WUT YOU GET YOU OVER GROWN POTATO SACK!"

Teacher: "Doctor, you too."

Doctor: O.O

Oogie: heheh...

_(door closes. Silence follows)_

_(bell rings)_

Teacher: "Well then children, time to get your bookbags ready! Out the door…and don't go near the front lobby!!"

_(children hear doctor gagging in background)_

Teacher: "why me U.U'"


	3. Art Class and Moonbeam

CHAPTER 3

o.O.O.o

"I'm gonna paint a pumpkin!"

"I'm gonna draw a kitty cat!"

"I'm going to spray paint the walls! And super glue all of the storage bins!"

(children stare at Oogie as he cackles evilly to himself)

"Okay kids! Art time! In you go! And PLEASE try to be good for once!"

Oogie: "oh we will."

(children take their seats as art teacher walks in)

"Hello all of my wonderful children! My name is moonbeam! I am going to be your joyful art teacher for the rest of the school year! How much fun you will in our happy time class room! Now before we begin I want to get to know all of my special children! Why don't we introduce ourselves, teehee!"

_(awkward silence)_

_(jack coughs)_

"Yo." (oogie raises hand) "The names oogie boogie. But you can just call meh…The Boogie Man."

(girls sigh dreamily and swoon)

teacher: "Alright then brother Boogie Man! And who are the rest of my wonderful students?"

"The names Jack!"

"Sally!"

"I'M THE MAYOR! …..WAIT.."

"MRGWA!"

"uhhh…."

"You may address me as Behemoth. Pumpkin caretaker might I add, oh hoho ho."

Teacher: "Okey pokey dokey than kiddos! Now its time for happy fingers! Take out some finger paint and paint away as I used to call it! Hehe! This way we can strengthen the deep bond we all share in our hearts! And release all of that pent up stress and free our minds!"

(paint starts flying across the room)

Teacher: O.o (glances over Oogie's shoulder) "Well….um. Oogie, that's very….creative!"

Oogie: "Isn't it though? I thought he'd look better if he had a bit of puss pouring out of his spleen though—"

Jack: "Check mine out! It's a jack-o-lantern!"

"Oh hippy skippy mittens Mr. Skellington! What a wonderfully amazing picture you've drawn!"

Sally: "MISS MOONBEAM LADY! OOGIE'S EATING ALL OF THE PAINT!"

Oogie: "am not." (wipes paint off face)

Moonbeam: "a good way to really feel that art Oogie!"

Oogie: "did you hear that sally? BUGGER OFF."

Teacher: "now is everyone done with their pictures?"

Oogie: "HOLD UP! HIS ARMS NOT ON THE RIGHT WAY!!!….wait its not supposed to be. NEVERMIND!"

Teacher: "………….Jack, why don't you show your picture to the class?"

_(Jack holds up picture)_ "Mine stands for all things Halloween and how my dad is the king of pumpkins!"

Oogie: "I eat pumpkins."

Sally: "I think its bootiful jack!"

_(children clap)_

Teacher: Alright then anyone else?"

(mayor stands up from his desk) "This is me when I grow up! I want to be a mayor!"

Oogie: "The day you're the mayor is the day Tim Burton and Danny Elfman start making porn films together…."

Teacher: "NEXT! Please!!!"

_(Sally giggles and stands up)_ "This is a picture of Jack and me when we grow up! See! We're gonna get married and I'm going to be a queen! And we're going to have twelve babies and live happily ever after! Teehee!"

Jack: "SWEET!"

Teacher: "Oogie, your turn…and please try to be reasonable."

(Oogie clears his throat, adjusts a bit of lose thread from his stitching, and then stands and holds his picture up with a proud grin)

_(suddenly there's massive chaos in the classroom as children start screaming and gagging in their seats)_

Oogie: "This is what I call 'The Future in the Boogie Man's Eyes'. Here we have the king…and jack…on the ground sleeping….yes, sleeping! And then my car crashes into their mansion which erupts into flames, and soon the whole town is on fire! And check out all of the dead bodies lyin around….all of the blood dripping like crimson wine from the impaled corpses---"

Teacher: "that's enough! You've disturbed the groovy balance of hippydom with your outlandish disgusting paintings!"

Oogie: :D

_(bell rings)_

Jack: "Sweet! Its lunch time!"

_(children throw up some more)_

o.O.O.o


	4. Gym Antics

CHAPTER 4

Oogie: "I hate gym."

Sally: "Well seeing as you're so fat oogie I'm not surprised!"

Jack: "Way too many twinkies."

Oogie: "At least I'm not belemic!!!"

Sally: "Well I think Jack's fine!"

(Narrator: _Damn_ fine O.O)

Oogie: Whatever T.T

Miss. Doom: "ALRIGHT YOU LITTLE KINDERGARDNERS. GET YOUR BUTTS IN LINE! ITS TIME FOR PUSHUPS!"

Jack: "You sound like that lady from Invader Zim—"

"DROP AND GIVE ME TWENTY!"

Jack: "twenty what?"

"YOU HEARD ME BOY!"

Jack: "You're right I did, but twenty what? Twenty dollars? Lego's? Muffins?"

Sally: "muffins yey!"

"PUSH UPS ON THE FLOOR! NOW! DON'T MAKE ME GET MY GAP! START SHOWIN ME SOMETHING!"

Oogie: "I love gym."

"ALRIGHT YOU LITTLE TERMITES! TODAY WE'RE GOING TO PLAY A CRAPPY GAME OF KICKBALL! ANY QUESTIONS?"

Sally: "How do you play kickball—"

"TOUGH! GET OUT THERE AND PLAY!"

(children scream like retards and hasten into the basketball court)

Jack: "Weeee! Such fun, weeee!!"

Oogie: "OOGIE IN THE HIZZOWSE! AWESOME FUNKAGE THRILLA!"

_(Jack throws ball at Oogie but misses)_

Oogie: "OH DON'T PLAY ME LIKE THAT! THE LAST GUY THAT MESSED WITH MR. BONKERS GOT A SIZE THIRTY TWO UP HIS BUTT!"

Jack: O.o

Sally: "Shut up oogie!"

"NEVER!!" (Oogie laughs maniacally and slams a dodge ball into Hydes heads)

Jack: "I really hate that kid."

Oogie: "Don't blame me! (throws and hits Werewolf boy in the gizzard) Blame touchstone!!"

(Meanwhile Sally hides behind basketball poll) "Wide…open…spaces. Wide…open…spaces."

"OOOOHHHH SALLY!!!"

Sally: O.O

_(Oogie prances up and raises a kickball over Sally's head)_

(Suddenly Jack flys over head and tackles oogie to the ground) "DON'T BE HITTIN ON MY STEADY! SHE'S MINE NOT YOURS STUPID!"

Oogie: "AHAHAHAHCOUGHHACKAHAHA! You will never defeat me! NEVER!"

Jack: T.T' (pulls Oogie's arm thread)

Oogie: "AH! PERVERT!"

_(Oogie and Jack start brawling again)_

Miss Doom: "YEY!!!! HATRED!!!!"

Oogie: "you will never defeat me jack! I am the master of dodge ball! And soon, I will be the aster of Halloween town too!!"

Jack: "Never! The Skellington family will always triumph!!!"

_(Suddenly a dodge ball knocks oogie off of jack)_

Sally: Take that you stupid meany head! That will teach you for messing with my future hubby!"

_(Miss Doom hisses)_

Jack: "Wow Sally! That was so brave of you! I don't think I could have made it if it weren't for you!!"

Sally: "Oh Jack, I just had to do something! I couldn't stand to see you in such pain!"

_(children start pretending to choke to death)_

_(meanwhile the teacher is cowering behind a chair)_

_(jack and sally lean in for a kiss)_

_(suddenly the bell rings)_

Sally: "DANGIT…I WAS SO CLOSE!"

_(children randomly start running like chickens with their heads cut off)_

Jack: "this book sucks…."

Sally: "This writer sucks too."

_(Meanwhile Oogie curls into a ball and gently weeps)_


	5. Weird Science

CHAPTER 5

o.O.O.o

Jack: "Ah this is more like it! Fresh air! Green grass!" (sniffs air) "SCIENCE!"

Oogie: "Nope. This is not more like it. Fresh air…green grass….horrid memories. Nope. Nu uh. You cant make me do it!!!"

Teacher: "Okay Oogie open your text book and join the rest of your classmates!"

Jack: "He made you do it." (Oogie shoves him off stool)

Teacher: "Alright children. Here we are, science class. The lements of all basic principles! The building blocks of life. The key to our past and distant future!—"

Sally: "From my heart and from my hand, why can't people understand, my intentions!?" (Random Danny Elfman joke XD if you don't get it then you don't know Jack XD (another stupid joke) 0MG3H HEMORAGE! (dies))

_(children stare awkwardly)_

Teacher: "…but since you all are only in kindergarten, lets start with something simple! Let's examine the anatomy of a bat!" (holds up chart)

Oogie: "no…..way."

Teacher: "Yes way. Does anyone know what a bat eats?"

Jack: "They eat pesky insects :D"

"Good job Jack! You get extra credit!"

_(Oogie raises hand) _

Teacher: "yes oogie?"

Oogie: "I don't get it."

_(children start laughing)_

Teacher: "Do you want me take away my class time to try and teach you?"

Oogie: "Only if you want to :D"

Teacher: "……………..anyway, I want you guys to take a sheet of paper and draw a bat! And something a bat likes to do!"

Jack: "Like my pet bat Gizmo! He can pick his nose! Like this :D" (demonstrates for class)

Sally: So that's where Oogie got it from :D

Oogie: "YEA! …wait."

_(Some random kid in the background)_ "What is it with this story and drawing?"

(Suddenly a crazed doctor zooms into the room on his wheelchair) "FINALLY! A CLASS WHERE I CAN BE APPRICIATED! A CLASS THAT WILL EXCEPT ME AND MY BRILLIANT INTELLECTUAL MIND THAT DESERVES MORE CREDIT AND FAME!"

_(Teacher backs slowly against chalk board)_

"SO LET ME HAVE IT TEACHER! LET ME HAVE THE PRAISE AND JUSTICE I SO DESERVE! PROVE TO THESE DISBELIEVERS THAT I HAVE FOUND THE CURE FOR CANCER!"

Teacher: "you're right um….Finklestien. Its great and all but….I don't think its going to work the right way since we're dead…."

Doctor: "NOT YOU TOO!!!" (wheels away sadly)

Teacher: O.o "Alright then…evreyone, are we done drawing?"

Class: "Yea whatever."

Teacher: "Alright then. Turn them in!"

Jack: "You mean we don't get to show them off?"

Sally: "Weird science! Plastic tubes and—"

Teacher: "Now we get to play with the 'building blocks of life!"

Oogie: "You mean a bunch of slobber resistant blocks of plywood in which you pile one on top of the other until we create a magical sparkling happy kingdom, the land of the plastic care bear figurines?"

Teacher: "….yea I guess." (takes a sip of his doctor pepper)

Vampire boy: "hey! Why do you get to drink soda when we're not allowed!"

Teacher: "Because I'm special."

Jack: "Can't we at least play with test tubes? You know, solve some unknown chemical ion thingy for the chart? Dissect frogs or snakes? See microscopic organisms that the naked eye could never imagine?"

Oogie: "NO! NOW SIT DOWN AND PLAY WITH YOUR BLOCKS!" (throws a triangle at Jack's skull)

_(bell rings)_

Oogie: "WHY DOES THE BELL KEEP RINGING RANDOMLY?! IS IT BUSTED!? IT DOES IT EVERYTIME!!!!"

Jack: "It's the principals fault."

Oogie: "I hate this school. It should die."

Sally: "My creaaaatttion! Is it reaaaaaaaaaaaal?! My creation!!! I do not know---"

Oogie:** "SHUT UP!"**

o.O.O.o


	6. Cootie Buisness

CHAPTER 6

Authors Note: wow I'm surprised no one's flamed me yet XD I shouldn't get my hopes up…its bound to happen sometime XD…

o.O.O.o

"Why can't I have a swing?? I want a swing right now Oogie! Get off! Your big fat butt is gonna break it!!! GET OFF!!!"

Oogie: lalala…

Jack: (swinging next to Oogie) "Hey, let sally have a turn!"

Oogie: "Fine, whatever. Besides, its eleven thirty. Time for Barrel to pay up his lunch money…hehe."

_(under wear rips)_

_(Hear barrel screaming in the background)_

Jack: O.O'

Sally: "thank you jack! That was so brave of you!! Teehee!"

Jack: "Of course Sally! Just as long as you're happy!"

_(starts swinging)_

Jack: "So sally, do you like to swing?"

Sally: "Mmhmm! It feels like I'm flying, weeeee!!!"

Jack: "I bet I can go higher!"

Sally: "You're on!!!"

Oogie: "….sick. Just sick. Alright Barrel get lost…and next time, you'd better have the **MONEY!**"

_(Barrel sulks away with a sore bum)_

o.O.O.o

Jack: "Oh sally, today was the best day of my life! I wish it could last forever and ever!!!!"

Sally: "Oh I know Jack. But the bell is ringing. Our ten minutes of blissful companionship will just have to wait until after fourth period!"

Jack: "But Sally I adore you! I've always adored you! I've just been too shy to say so!"

Sally: "Really Jack!? REALLY!?"

_(They lean in and kiss)_

_(a long awkward silence passes)_

_(Jack pulls away) _"Hey, why did it get so quiet all of a sudden?"

Sally: "What's going on? Look!"

(Points to the rest of the children huddled against a brick wall)

Mayor: "Oh crap…crap crap crap crap CRAP!!!"

Jack: "What? It was only a kiss?"

Clown: "But not just any kiss. Oh no…it was a kiss with…."

Children: "**COOTIES!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!11111**"

(kids run around screaming their heads off and running into trees)

Sally: "Oh Jack this is totally embarrassing! Do something! Jack?"

Jack: "COOTIES!?!?! NUUUUUU!!!!!!!"

_(Boys huddle in one corner, girls huddle in the other)_

Jack: "Come on guys, there's no such thing as cooties, right?"

Mayor: "STAY BACK! I'VE GOT A TOP HAT AND I'M NOT AFRAID TO USE IT!"

Harlequin: "WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!!!!"

Oogie: "Does this mean I can be king :D?!

Jack: "Guys please!"

_(Mayor curls into the fetal position and sucks his thumb)_

Sally: "Come on girls! Nothing's wrong with kisses!"

Jewel: "COOOTTEEZ…" (hisses and throws sand at Sally's face)

Zombie man: "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! (rips shirt off and runs away)

_(Teacher walks up_) "Guys, why aren't you in line?"

Mayor: I see dead cooties DX

Teacher: "That's quite enough you guys! Now lets head back to class and we'll get this whole thing under control…."

o.O.O.o

_(children scoot away as Jack and Sally sit down)_

Teacher: "Alright kids. You want to know what cooties are?"

_(Children nod)_

Teacher: "Well there is no such thing as a cootie. There you go, end of discussion."

Oogie: "What about chicken cooties?

Teacher: "There's no such thing Oogie!"

Oogie: "Yes there is. I read so in Time Magazine."

_(Teacher sighs)_ "Just forget it and turn your pages to—"

Oogie: "WE MUST CURE THEM!!!!!!!!!

_(Students nod their heads)_

_(Jack and Sally look confused)_

Jack: "How do we do that?"

(Students start whispering to one another in the corner) 

(Oogie nods and stands in the middle of the carpet) "Yes, we shall cure them! We must recite the ancient Cootie Revival Spell!!!

_(Mayor hands Oogie sterilized gloves)_

Jack: "What are you doing!?"

_(Harlequinn hands Oogie a blue crayola marker)_

Sally: "Hey what the!?"

(Oogie grasps Jack and Sally's hand and sets them on a table, with a broadly serious look on his face)

Oogie: "And now the cleansing begins! (Dramatic plastic drums play in the background)

Teacher: "This is stupid." T.T

_(Oogie opens the pen cap and throws it dramatically over his shoulder, thrusting the mighty marker high above his head and then down towards Jack and Sally's hand)_

_(Children ooh and aww in the background)_

Mayor: "I CANT WATCH!"

Oogie: "here it goes…"

_(Jack looks away as the pen touches his hand) _

Oogie: "……………………………………………..OTAY!"

"CIRCLE CIRCLE DOT DOT NOW YOU GOT YOUR COOTIES SHOT!!!"

Jack: O.o

Sally: T.T

Oogie: "THE CLEANSING IS DONE:B!!!!

_(children cry tears of joy and start doing a festive jig)_

_(Mayor randomly starts break dancing)_

_(Jack and Sally)_: "….. that was retarded."

o.O.O.o

yea it was retarded XD but do you guys remember the cootie shots? XD fun fun fun!!!


	7. The Alphabet

CHAPTER 7

o.O.O.o

Teacher: "Hey kids! Welcome to Language arts class!"

_(children give a depressed sigh back and take their seats)_

"Okay! I'm going to hold up a card with a letter on it, and you guys have to tell me what that letter is!"

Jack: "Weeeeeeeeeee!!!"

Oogie: "This is gonna suck…." (shoves some Tylenol down throat)

Teacher: "Can anyone tell me what letter this is?" (holds up card)

Children: ……………..

Jack: "3?"

Teacher: "No, it's the letter A everyone! It's the first letter of the alphabet!"

Jack: "I knew that."

Teacher: "And here's the letter B!"

Oogie: "LIKE BOOGIE MAN!!!"

_(children boo)_

Boogie: "ITS BILLY THE FOX YO!?"

_(children start screaming)_

Teacher: "Uh…yes. And here's the letter C!"

Oogie: "WWWWWWWWWEEEDDDGIIIIEEEE!" _(pulls Lock's underwear over his head)_

Shock: O.O"

Jack: "EWWW!"

_(children scream some more)_

Teacher: "Oogie stop it this instant! Leave Lock's underwear alone!"

Shock: "LOOK THEY HAVE LITTLE PLUNGERS ON THEM!!!! AHAHHAHA!!!"

_(Lock cries)_

Teacher: "Oogie that's it! Go to time out!"

Oogie: "SWEET A NEW RECORD!!!" (jots it down in his notebook and then races for the corner)

Teacher: "Whatever, here, it's the letter D!"

Barrel: "As in, Sally's dmn fine, heh heh…"

Sally: O.o'

Teacher: "And the letter E!"

Children: "ELEPHANT!!! WEEEEE!!!" (start making horrid elephant sounds)

Teacher: "And F!"

Mayor: Flamingo!

Jack: Feather!

Behemoth: Finis Everglot :D

Oogie: "FART!"

_(Teacher glares at him over in the corner)_ "STAY IN YOUR CORNER!!!"

_(Oogie grumbles something and goes back to sitting in the corner)_

Teacher: "H!"

Sally: "Hippo!"

Hyde: "AWWW YOU TOO MINE!!!"

Teacher: "I! J! K! L! M---"

Jack: "MOONNNKKKKEEEYYYY!!!"

Teacher: "………..N."

Jack: "Nice! Like Sally!" :D

_(Oogie throws a cookie at him)_

Mayor: "I'll bet five oreo cookies Sally becomes the next queen."

_(Hears witches hissing in the background)_

Teacher: "O, P, Q, R!"

Sally: "Then S! Like me!!!"

Teacher: "Very good Sally, and then we have T, U and V!"

Mayor: "TV!!!! YEYYYY!!!!!!" (does a jig)

Behemoth: "I must say, W would be next."

Teacher: X!

Jack: "Wait a minute, hold the phone. What is up with the letter X anyway?"

Sally: "Yea! It's such a stupid letter, we barely even use it!"

Teacher: "umm okay."

Jack: "I'd say it's a waste of time."

Teacher: (I don't get paid enough for this job U.U'') "Anyway, Y!"

Mayor: "Why what?"

Teacher: "No mayor, Y as in Young."

Mayor: "Oh, sorry…"

Teacher: "And now children, what is the last letter of the alphabet?"

Jack: "14!!!!!!!!"

Teacher: "NO DANGIT!!!"

Jack: ?FAESLJ!!!!

_(bell rings)_

Teacher: "Wait! Now we get to say it in french!!!" :D

Jack: **"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

o.O.O.o


	8. Math and Death Chalk

CHAPTER 8

(its eerily quite, as the teacher takes his seat, ready for the kids to enter the room)

(cricket chirps)

(suddenly the pencil on his desk begins to tremble)

Teacher: "….well this tranquility isn't going to last long---"

(The door bursts open and the kindergartners race in, flooding the desks and seats like a ravenous plague of locusts. paper air planes and pens and pencils and spit balls fly across the room as the storm of children begin devouring the classroom and all of its inhabitants. Somewhere in the distant background, you can hear Barrel screaming. Oogie is swinging on the ceiling light. Jack and Sally are sneaking off to the corner…and the Mayor is curled into a ball sucking his thumb. Even Zero is busy, peeing in the corner fern. It is indeed a dreadful day….for Math class.)

Teacher: ….**"SHUUUUUUUUUUUUT UUUUUUUUUUP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" **

Children: O.o (sit quietly in their seats)

Teacher: "Thank you…now. I've heard a lot about you hooligans. How terrible you guys all are. Well I'm here to straighten you out. I'm going to teach you guys math no matter what it takes!"

Oogie: "I FARTED!"

(Children boo)

Teacher: "THAT'S ENOUGH!" (pulls out ruler) "ONE MORE OUTBURST AND I'LL BEAT YOU UP WITH THIS RULER!"

Oogie: "Nu uh! That's illegal you stupid teacher! You cant lay a hand on us!"

Teacher: "Only in ammmeerrrica!!!"

(Kids straighten in their seats with wide, fearful eyes.)

Teacher: "Good. Then that's settled."

Oogie: …..ninny.

Teacher: "Now, open your text books to page 342. We will begin our lesson on shapes. Can anyone tell me what this shape is? (holds up an eight sided figure)

Sally: I know what that is! It's a stop sign!"

Teacher: NO! IT'S AN OCTOGON! YOU ARE WRONG! AHAHAH."

Oogie: "Hahaha the teacher just dissed you!!!" (throws a crayon at sally's face)

Teacher: "Now, what about this shape?"

Shock: "It's a square!"

Lock: "Yea! square like the mayor!"

Mayor: "I am so totally not!" (valley girl voice)

Teacher: "Good job kids…now we'll move on to algebra!"

(Jack whispers to Sally) "Why are we doing algebra in kindergarten?"

Werewolf: "Whats algebra? Is it a type of Italian dish?"

Jack: "Those damn Italians…." (shifty eyes)

Teacher: "Repeat after me class! One plus one equals???"

Oogie: "YEEEEAAAA TOOOOAAAAAAAST!!!!!!"

Jack: "Shut up oogie!"

Barrel: "I'm hungry…"

Teacher: "Why don't we let someone come up to the board?"

(Oogie shoves Zombie Dad's hand up)

Teacher: "Ahh Jack! Come up to the board and solve this equation for us!"

Zombie Dad: SHT! (walks sadly up to the board)

(grabs chalk in hand and is about to write the answer, but suddenly stops, staring slackjawed at the piece of chalk.)

(children give blank stares)

Oogie: "This ought to be good…hehehe."

Shock: "What's going on?"

Sally: "Mr. Zombie are you alright?"

(Zombie's eyes start to tear up)

Zombie dad: "……WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Oogie: (Over the crying) "It was a sad and terrible tale….one cold and windy storm that tragic Halloween night. He just didn't see it coming….the chalk….and then…then the motor boat….and the Kit Kat Bar wrapper….it was all so quick."

(children lower their heads in shame)

Zombie Dad: "THIIIS FRIIIGGGIN SUCKKS!"

(bell rings)

Teacher: "NOOOOO…the fun was just starting!"

(Zombie dad pounces on him and starts a brawl)

Oogie: "Horraaay! Blood and destruction!"

(Lock, Shock Barrel and Oogie all start doing a jig)


	9. Lunch Time

CHAPTER 9

o.O.O.o

Oogie: "FINALLY! LUNCH TIME!"

(races into the cafeteria like a bat out of hell)

Jack: "Stop it Oogie! You're scaring me!"

(Oogie turns away from slobbering and gnawing the edge of a table) "DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" (Whacks Barrel over the head with a fish)

Sally: "So, what is today's menu?" (goes up to meet Jack and Oogie.

Oogie: "Menu? We're having fried rag doll! Bwahahah!"

Jack: "Quit fooling around!"

Sally: "OMG YOU CANNIBALS!"

Oogie: "She's so easy!"

Barrel: I like cheese :D!!!!

(Oogie starts beating him with the fish some more)

Jack: "But really Sally, we're only having meatloaf…."

(children start gagging in line)

Sally: "Oh. ….perhaps it would be better to be a cannibal instead!"

Oogie: "That's just sick. What kind of author is this?!"

Jack: "Oogie your next in line!"

Oogie: "Yes! Time to talk to my lunch mistress in the whole school….. (looks dreamily up at the lunch lady handing him his plate) Miiiiisssssessss Spppeewwwmeatttt…."

(overhead, birds begin to sing and the heavens open)

Misses Spewmeat: "Yea….hi oogie. I can see you're happy to see me again I guess…" (kind of freaked out.)

Oogie: "Ahhh your six rolls of fat are so exhilarating! And that huge mole in the middle of your nose just takes my breath away!" (sighs dreamily and flutters his eye lashes)

Jack: "I'm going to be sick…"

Sally: "me too…"

Jack: "The meatloaf doesn't help either does it."

Sally: "Nope. OOGIE GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

(Oogie jumps from the sound and ends up tripping over his feet, landing face first in his meatloaf)

(sits up and continues smiling dreamily up at the lunch lady)

(sally kicks him and he quickly moves down the line)

Jack: "Glad that that's over! Now, lets see what else we have."

Sally: "Umm…crackerjacks?"

Jack: "Who the heck eats cracker jacks with meatloaf!"

Mayor: "IIIII DOOOO!!!" (shoves it all in his face)

(Soon they all check their food out and go sit in the cafeteria)

(Jack, Oogie, Sally, the Mayor, and Behemoth sit down together)

Jack: "Hey Oogie I'll trade you my meatloaf for your crackerjacks!"

Oogie: "Cracker jacks are racist…here you can have them."

Jack: "YYYYEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY…."

Sally: "Hey guys, did you hear there's a new kid coming to school next period?"

Jack: "Really? Sweet a new kid to brag to about my royal heritage!"

Oogie: "And a new kid to Swirly! AHAHAHAHAHA….."

Sally: "Actually I've heard he's not from Halloween town!"

Behemoth: "Where else in the world did he come from then? The human world? Pffft unlikely!"

(Children start to laugh)

( Bell rings)

Jack: "WTF…WE DIDN'T EVEN GET TO EAT!"

Author: "Too bad. You bore me, I want to move on to the next chapter…

Sally: "Can we at least finish our crackerjacks?"

Author: "RACIST!!!!!!!!! (hisses and throws a crumbled piece of paper at the screen)

o.O.O.o


	10. Santa the Magical 6 Year Old

CHAPTER 10

Hey, thanks for all the reviews guys! Its much appreciated XD

o.O.O.o

Teacher: "Hello children! We all know what time it is! Time for sleeping!"

Oogie: "WOOOOOOOOOOOT!!!!"

Teacher: "But before we get into our sleeping bags, we have a foreign exchange student to welcome into our school!"

Students: "WOOOOOOOOOOT!!!!"

Teacher: "everyone….meet….SANTA CLAUS!!!"

Oogie: O.O'

Sally: o.O'

Jack: "OMFG ITS FRIGGIN SANDY CLAWWWWSSS!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" (Tackles Santa to the ground)

Teacher: "Woah jack, down boy!" (squirts him with a squirt bottle)

(Jack hisses and scurries underneath a chair)

Santa: "Hi everyone! Hohoho!"

Sally: "Hi!!! Teehee!"

Oogie: "Oh this is going to be good….heheheheehe…."

Teacher: "Okay children, lets all get into our sleeping bags!"

Sally: "Come on Santa! I'll show you where you can sleep!"

Jack: "NOOOO DON'T LEAVE ME!!!!!"

(Sally brings him over to the corner with her) "You can sleep by me!!!!"

(Jack watches them oddly as they get underneath their separate sleeping bags)

(Oogie nudges jack in the rib) "Dude…I think he's stealing your girl…"

(Jack starts to whimper)

Oogie: "never fear though! I have the answers to fix this dilemma!" (grabs a rope and starts hauling an Iron Maiden into the room.)

Jack: "Uhhh…no its okay oogie, I think I can handle this." (gathers breath, brows furrow, and walks up to santa)

Santa: "Oh hi Jack!" (waves)

Jack: ……………….. "SANTA I CANT STAND IT! YOUR JUST SO BIG AND FLUFFY AND FAT AND ADORABLE!!! GWAAAAAAAAAAAAA---"

Teacher: "DOWN!" (squirts jack some more with the water bottle)

Sally: "I think Jack likes you…" O.O

Santa: "COOKIE!"

(ten minutes later)

Jack: "Dangit…why does sally want to sit over there with him and not with me?"

Oogie: "Cuz for one, Santa's cooler than you….that and he's actually got meat on his bones. And he's got a beard….a kindergartner with a beard, now that's sexy!"

Jack: "Yea…he is so cool…."

Oogie: "Are you bipolar or something?"

Mayor: "I AMMMMM!!!!!" (starts freaking out and crying and laughing at the same time.)

(BTW I am not against bipolarness. I happen to be a bipolar myself….which explains this book XD)

Jack: "I hate him…yet I love him!!"

Oogie: "Me too! We can finally agree on something!" (Loads gun) "Ready, now?"

Jack: "I thought you used means of torture, not guns!"

Oogie: "Guns can be means of torture! See, look!"

(Shoots Barrel in the foot)

Barrel: FDKL;AJEKLSK;JLFK EJS;AKLFJ;AKLSEKJ;KLSESEFJ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Children gasp and jump out of their sleeping and start scrambling around the room)

Boogie: "oops…"

Barrel: "SON OF A BITGEAGS VLM;ALSE;LAEJSALFGAELSLJ OVULA!!!!!!!!"

Teacher: "Oh good lord…"

Boogie: "Its okay guys! Its okay…uhh…see! Its only ketchup!"

Sally: "ITS NOT KETCHUP! OOGIE YOU JUST SHOT SOMEONE IN THE FOOT!"

(Through all the commotion, santa comes up to Barrel and stands over him.)

Oogie: "I'm going to jail!!" (whimper)

Santa: "Hey guys! Watch this!"

(children look briefly as santa pulls up his sleeves, and in a wave of his hand and some sparkling dust, Barrel's foot levitates into the air and in a poof of magic, is magically healed to perfection!)

Students: "WOAH!!!"

Teacher: "My word!"

Sally: "ITS JEBUS!!!!"

Oogie: "I'M SAVED! OH THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!" (cries into Santa's shoulder)

o.O.O.o

And so, Oogie was saved by Santa Claus! Weeeeeeeeee…what a magical story. Okay I'm going to go and do homework now….you can review if you want to, but this story is so stupid I doubt you will XD I've gotten enough already guys, sheesh!

(Steals one of Santa's cookies and runs away laughing insanely)


	11. The Crappiest Chapter EVER

CHAPTER 11

o.O.O.o

Teacher: "Okay kids, it's the last class for today! Social Studies!"

Jack: "Ooo! My dad's in this text book everyone!"

Oogie: "Wow, so is Kurt Cobaine!"

Jack: "Courtney totally shot him…."

(Children nod their heads in shame)

Teacher: "….okay then. Actually we will be learning about the history of our great Halloween town!"

Jack: "And it stars my daddy! Samhain!"

Teacher: "That's right Jack! Samhain was the original Halloween god. Now can anyone tell me a little something about our Halloween history?"

(Barrel stands up, dusts himself off and clears his throat): "Halloween is an annual celebration, but just what is it actually a celebration of? And how did this peculiar custom originate? Is it, as some claim, a kind of demon worship? Or is it just a harmless vestige of some ancient pagan ritual?

The word itself, "Halloween," actually has its origins in the Catholic Church. It comes from a contracted corruption of All Hallows Eve. November 1, "All Hollows Day" (or "All Saints Day"), is a Catholic day of observance in honor of saints. But, in the 5th century BC, in Celtic Ireland, summer officially ended on October 31. The holiday was called Samhain (sow-en), the Celtic New year.

One story says that, on that day, the disembodied spirits of all those who had died throughout the preceding year would come back in search of living bodies to possess for the next year. It was believed to be their only hope for the afterlife. The Celts believed all laws of space and time were suspended during this time, allowing the spirit world to intermingle with the living.

Naturally, the still-living did not want to be possessed. So on the night of October 31, villagers would extinguish the fires in their homes, to make them cold and undesirable. They would then dress up in all manner of ghoulish costumes and noisily paraded around the neighborhood, being as destructive as possible in order to frighten away spirits looking for bodies to possess.

Probably a better explanation of why the Celts extinguished their fires was not to discourage spirit possession, but so that all the Celtic tribes could relight their fires from a common source, the Druidic fire that was kept burning in the Middle of Ireland, at Usinach.

Some accounts tell of how the Celts would burn someone at the stake who was thought to have already been possessed, as sort of a lesson to the spirits. Other accounts of Celtic history debunk these stories as myth.

The Romans adopted the Celtic practices as their own. But in the first century AD, Samhain was assimilated into celebrations of some of the other Roman traditions that took place in October, such as their day to honor Pomona, the Roman goddess of fruit and trees. The symbol of Pomona is the apple, which might explain the origin of our modern tradition of bobbing for apples on Halloween.

The thrust of the practices also changed over time to become more ritualized. As belief in spirit possession waned, the practice of dressing up like hobgoblins, ghosts, and witches took on a more ceremonial role.

The custom of Halloween was brought to America in the 1840's by Irish immigrants fleeing their country's potato famine. At that time, the favorite pranks in New England included tipping over outhouses and unhinging fence gates.

The custom of trick-or-treating is thought to have originated not with the Irish Celts, but with a ninth-century European custom called souling. On November 2, All Souls Day, early Christians would walk from village to village begging for "soul cakes," made out of square pieces of bread with currants. The more soul cakes the beggars would receive, the more prayers they would promise to say on behalf of the dead relatives of the donors. At the time, it was believed that the dead remained in limbo for a time after death, and that prayer, even by strangers, could expedite a soul's passage to heaven.

(an awkward silence enters the classroom)

(cricket chirps)

(barrel sits down and smiles brightly)

Teacher: "…………….DAMN…"

Jack: "yey!"

Oogie: "Pfft. I could have done better…"

Teacher: "Well okay, that was the lesson plan for today…I don't really have anything else planned.."

Jack: "RECESS!!!"

(students race out of the classroom)

o.O.O.o

I didn't type that whole thing out…I got it from a refrence online and the refrences are seen here guys…yea, this proves how cheap my work is on this stupid fiction XD

References: Charles Panati, _Extraordinary Origins of Everyday Things_, 1987; and Dr. Joseph Gahagan, University of Wisconsin-Milwaukee, Personal letter, 1997


	12. Graduation

CHAPTER 12

Chapter 12 is the final graduation of Kindergarten, and the last chapter of this story! Thank you to everyone that took time off to read this and review (I appreciate it a lot, so kudo's for you!) and also thanx for the favs and author watches! I wouldn't have kept this story going if it weren't for all the support.

o.O.O.o

Jack: "Oooooo!"

Sally: "Ahhhh!"

(students enter the big shiny auditorium with benches on either side and chairs for them to sit in the middle)

(all around them camera's flash and the audience applauds to see the kindergarteners walking in with their graduation robes and hats.)

(Jack, Sally, Mayor and Oogie sit together in a row)

Jack: "…why is this such a big deal anyway?)

Sally: "Is kindergarten this big of an event in our lives? We didn't exactly learn anything…"

Oogie: "I learned something! You should never swing a pick axe over your head in the middle of reading session without first looking behind your shoulder!"

Mayor: "Poooorrrrrr Behemoth…"

(Behemoth sits behind Mayor, drooling all over himself)

Oogie: "That was too bad you know…he could have done a lot with himself."

Behemoth: "BACON!!!"

(A voice calls from the crowd) "JACK!!!! HEY JACK!!!!"

(Jack waves to his father and mother) "Hi guys!"

Sally: I want a mom… U.U

Jack: "Hey oogie, where's your parents?"

Oogie: "uhhh….gee, I guess they couldn't make it!"

(suddenly Patrick star comes running up to Oogie) "HEY BROTHER! YOUR GONNA GRADUATE OMG ISN'T THAT AMAZING!? I'M GRADUATING FROM PRESCHOOL AND I GOT A POPSICLE OMNOMNOM…." (smiles his little buck tooth and then runs into a basketball poll)

Jack: O.o' Patrick from sponge bob is your brother?

Oogie: "I HATE THIS BOOK!!!! GWAAAAAAA……

Sally: "They do kind of look the same…except Patrick's smarter…."

(screen turns towards Patrick who is currently licking his reflection in the glossy floor)

Sally: "yep, much smarter…"

Oogie: "HEY!"

(suddenly a bunch of crappy orchestra music starts to play)

Oogie: "oooo…band geeks. I know how to solve this dilemma." (starts chewing up a spit ball)

(aims it at Shock with the clarinet and fires)

(Shock's instrument gets stuck when it lands inside) Shock: "fdslakfejsakl fjaeslfjEASLFJEASL;!!"

Oogie: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAOOF! (gets pelted over the head with a tuba)

Jack: "I thought this book only had nightmare before Christmas characters….why was Patrick star in this? And there was a Harry potter quote prior….wasn't corpse bride somewhere?"

(student raises hand in very front row) "No, but here I am!" (Emily smiles bright and then returns to tugging Victor's leash back to her when he attempts to flee)

Victor: MOMMY HELP!

Nell: "THAT'S A LOVELY ASPIDISTRUM!"

Victor: "What?"

Nell: "I have no idea what that means, but It makes me feel so British! Teehee!" (sips some tea from her cup)

Oogie: "stupid brits."

Jack: "Oogie….you are British."

Oogie: "Am I? Then why don't I talk like I have a rash in my throat?"

Sally: "Shut up! British voices are cool!"

Barrel: "Yea! Like, Jack's dad is a dolt!"

Behemoth: FINLAND!

(points at the principal on stage and then falls asleep)

Principal: "Good evening kids! Nice to see you all here on your day of graduation!"

Sally: "Hey isn't that…"

Jack: "hey, its Tim Burton!"

Oogie: "What is this a first class burtonite graduation class?"

Willy Wonka: "Maybe…"

Edwood: "Yes I believe it is…"

Lydia Deetz: "I want to die."

Edward Sissorhands: "………………………………………diarrhea."

Mr. Burton: "Yes I'm so glad to see all of my favorite students graduating! Except Toxic Boy in the forth row…(points and glares)

(Toxic Boy lowers his head and slowly sulks away)

Tim: "I'm just kidding!"

(Toxic Boy smiles and returns to his seat, pulls out a can of snail spray and gulps it down)

Oogie: "Why does that kid look like a bowling pin?"

Mr. Burton: "And now your valedictorian! Victoria Everglot!"

(crowd cheers as Victoria walks up on stage) (she's wearing her regular dress, she has a bonnet on, and two big buck teeth as she sucks her thumb)

Victoria "Um……." (stares with wide eyes at the thousands of people surrounding her) (Her doe eyes get really big and start to tear up)

Victoria: "………………..**MOMMIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**"

(runs off the stage crying with a Victorian accent)

Victor: "Dude that chick is weird…who would ever want to marry her!?"

Mr. Burton: "And now, for the finale! Our graduation ceremony! Would the following honor roll students please come forward! (calls out a list of names)

Nell: "WHEN IS THIS GOING TO GET INTERESTING!? WHERE IS THE BUTTERED SCONES!? MY TEA IS COLD! DID YOU KNOW THEY STUCK A PIN IN MY CHEST DURING THE PRODUCTION OF CORPSE BRIDE IN ORDER TO MAKE MY BOOBS BOUNCE UP AND DOWN WHEN I WALK? GOOD LORD I TALK TOO MUCH! MAYHEW! I LIKE EGGS!"

William: "God, why me?"

(bell rings)

Mr. Burton: "Oh everyone! You are now officially certified kindergartners! You now only have…lets…seeeeee…..11 more incredibly agonizing and pointless school years to go! Not counting your four years in college of course! Hope you have a fun twelve weeks of summer, because from then on life's going to be hell! And then, oh, you get to be teenagers, and you get to deal with the fun reality of peer pressure and teenage angst and depression and acne and the joys of parents and how much you want them to get out or your miserable wrist cutting life!

Jack: "wow, first grade sounds fun!"

Mr. Burton: "goodbye kids! Stay drug free for Christ!"

o.O.O.o

worst ending to a book ever….so yea, that was the worst most poorly written book in the nightmare section, yet it has some of the most comments…..

you guys are strange O.o XD j/k….thanx for all the support loves! Btw I in no way hate wrist cutters or British people….oogie's always like that and Tim was a wrist cutter himself, so no hating XD


End file.
